jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LoveyouHicstrid/Nowa dziewczyna
To jest moje 1 opko, więc będzie słabe. Więc: #Na Berk tresują smoki #Będzie Hicstrid (♥) #Czkawka ma Szczerbatka itd #Jest i Valka i Stoick #Będzie to z różnych perspektyw #Wygląd mniej więcej jak Dawn of the Dragon Racers Zaglądajcie tu czasami bo pewnie o czymś zapomne dopisać jak to ja xd Rozdział 1 - Nowa 'Oczami Czkawki' Dzisiaj wstałem przed 6 jak codzień, żeby polecieć ze Szczerbatkiem na poranną przejażdżkę, zjadłem coś, ubrałem się i polecieliśmy, akurat jak wróciłem była 7:50 więc zaraz zajęcia. Szpadka i Mieczyk kłócili się o jakieś bzdury, Sączysmark przyglądał się swoim muskułom, a Śledzik czytał coś o smokach w sumie bez potrzeby bo i tak znał to na pamięć. Zanim wszedłem na arene, Stoick mnie zatrzymał. - Synu, dzisiaj w nocy przypłyneli nowi mieszkańcy, a w tym dziewczyna w Twoim wieku, od dzisiaj będzie chodziła do Ciebie na zajęcia, ma na imie Astrid. - Niech będzie... - Nie zastanawiałem się nad nią gdy chwile potem na arene weszła niebieskooka blondynka, no nie powiem, spodobała mi się. - No hej piękna, skąd się wzieła taka ślicznotka na naszej wyspie? - powiedział Sączysmark wypinając mieśnie i szczerząc się do bółu, wyglądało to dość śmiesznie -Ty pewnie jesteś Astrid - podeszłem do niej - Czkawka jestem, będę prowadził te zajęcia 'Oczami Astrid' Ehh... rodzice zdecydowali że będziemy teraz mieszkać na Berk, no trudno, jakoś to będzie... może poznam jakieś fajne, ciekawe osoby, kto wie? Po tym jak się rozpakowałam walnełam wprost na łóżko i momentalnie zasnełam, długa podróż mi chyba szkodzi... no ale nic, mama mnie dziś obudziła przed 8, powiedziała że mam chodzić na zajęcia tresury smoków, szczerze mówiąc to nigdy nie miałam smoka, ani się żadnym nie opiekowałam, więc była to zaskakująco miła zmiana. Ogarnełam się jakoś, zjadłam coś, ubrałam się i poszłan na tą całą arene, na którą zaprowadził mnie jeden z mieszkańców, weszłam a to co zobaczyłam... mało nie wybuchnełam śmiechem! Bliźniacy, kłócący się o wszystko wokół, jeden koleś który czyta i czyta, narwaniec pokazujący swoje bicki i jeden koleś który stoi na śrooooo..o....o.... O Thorze jaki przystojny! Brązowe oczy, wysoki, pociągająca postura i do tego hipnotyzujące zielone oczy... czy ja się ślinie?!?!... O Thorze, o czym ja myśle?! Jestem twarda! Żadnych mi tu romansików! - No hej piękna, skąd się wzieła taka ślicznotka na naszej wyspie? - powiedział ten narwaniec szczerząc się do mnie - Ty pewnie jesteś Astrid? - O JEJKU! To ten przystojniak i uśmiechnoł się do mnie :O skąd zna moje imie?! Hmm... Aaaaa, to musi być ten syn wodza... to on prowadzi te zajęcia, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - Czkawka jestem, będę prowadził te zajęcia - No i sprawa wyjaśniona... tak jak sądziłam - Tak :) Astrid Hofferson, miło mi - podałam mu ręke i się przywitaliśmy - Mi też, więc tak, to jest Sączysmark, Szpadka, Mieczyk i Śledzik - pokolei wskazywał na każdego - Hej - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem - Hej - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem - Czkawka to co robimy dziś na zajęciach? - Spytał Śledzik - Myślałem że jak mamy nową koleżankę to polecimy na Smoczą Wyspę żeby wybrała smoka No w sumie spoko, polecimy by wybrać mi smoo... że co? smoka? mojego? własnego? No dobrzęę, luzik, będzie fajnie. - No to lećmy! - Krzyknął Mieczyk - Chodź Astrid - wziął mnie za rękę, poczułam takie fajne drżenie.. - Będziesz lecieć ze mną - uśmiechnął się, ma taki śliczny uśmiech... Lecieliśmy w milczeniu, siedziałam za nim, na Nocnej Furii! Trzymałam Czkawkę za tors, czułam coś, coś.. jak by się uśmiechnął pod nosem gdy go tam złapałam. 'Oczami Czkawki ' -Chodź Astrid, będziesz lecieć ze mną - uśmiechnąłem się i wziąłem ją za rękę, pomogłem jej usiąść na Mordce, a ona obieła mnie w pasie, ma takie delikatne dłonie, chyba się lekko zarumieniłem... Będąc już na Smoczej wyspie, Śledzik zauważył coś dziwnego a tak dokładnie była to łódź, a do tego rozbita... Rozdział 2 Podeszliśmy bliżej, w tej łodzi znajdowała się dziewczyna. Miała prawie że białe podkręcane włosy, lecz miały one nutkę blondu, oczy miała ciemno granatowe, miała bladą skórę. Była nieprzytomna sa wokół niej był tylko gruz i pozostałości po łodzi. - Musimy jej jakoś pomóc - zestresował się Śledzik -Hej, hej, wszystko w porządku? - Astrid zaczeła ją lekko szturchać w ramię. Obudziła się, była zdezorientowana. - Nie bój się, chcemy Ci pomóc - wysłałem jej miły uśmiech. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Odpowiedziała. Ma bardzo delikatny głos, jak na swój wiek. - Jesteś na Smoczej wyspie, jak się nazywasz? - Jestem Martina Hallson, a wy? - Pomogłem jej wstać, usiadła na kłodzie. - Ja jestem Czkawka, to jest Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka - w tej chwili Szczerbatek podszedł do niej a ona się lekko przestraszyła, pewnie nie jest przyzwyczajona do smoków. - Szczerbatek, nie teraz. - powiedziałem dość stanowczo a on poszłusznie poszedł do zabawy z innymi smokami - Przepraszam Cię za niego, na naszej wyspie tresuje się smoki, skąd jesteś? - Jaa... jaa jestem z Valentii - Gdzie to jest? Nigdy nie słyszałem o tekiej wyspie - Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, nie wiem gdzie dokładnie jestem, więc trudno mi powiedzieć... - Co się właściwie stało? - Pamiętam tylko tyle że uciekłam z wyspyy iii... był sztorm, potknełam się, dużo nie pamiętam... - wyglądała przekonująco i do tego była zdruzgotana... - Lećmy na naszą wyspe, na Berk, mój ojciec jest wodzem, na pewno przyjmie Cię z radością. - posłałem jej szczery uśmiech. - Jak się tam się znajdziemy? - Heh... jeszcze pyta? - A jak? Na smokach - Ale z kim mam lecieć? - Polecisz ze mną maleńka - Podszedł bliżej do niej Smark, posłał jej buziaczki i uniósł brwi, w ogóle się dziwie że dopiero teraz zaczął coś mówić, zwykle to odrazu startował... no nic, może nie mógł się wysłowić bo ona na prawdę była śliczna... odepchnołem od niej lekko Smarka bo widać było że nie wiedziała co robić * 'Perspektywa Astrid * ' Ohhh.... Smark i te jego zarywy, znam go od jednego dnia ale już czuję jak bym go znała wieki... i nie podoba mi się to. Z myśli wyrwał mnie głos Czkawki. - Nie sądzę, polecisz ze mną - Martina uśmiechneła się do niego, staliśmy tak prze chwile, każdy się na nich gapił, było mi z lekka przykro, no boo... ehhh... co tu gadać, ale musiałam coś powiedzieć. - Aaalee ja z kim polece? - wydukałam..... Brawo Astrid! Brawa dla tej pani! No to nie chce wiedzieć co już sb o mnie pomyśleli, że co? Że niby zazdrosna pewnie... Pff... ja? Pff, nie... no ehh może ... - Polecisz ze Smarkiem - No to mi dał! Super! Ona będzie się tuliła do Czkawki a ja mam się użerać ze Smarkiem?! No konieec świataa... Ale po Smarku było widać że mu to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie, był w euforii... W trakcie lotu, Sączysmark próbował już kilka razy mnie poderwać, co kończyło się na tym że miał coraz to ciekawsze lima, sam się o to prosił. A co do Martiny, nie mogłam znieść widoku jak patrzy na Czkawkę... i że jeszcze się do niego tuli... Najchętniej podleciała bym tam, zwaliła ją ze smoka, usiadła za Czkawką, walneła w ramie, a puźniej przytuliła... Tak, tak... przytuliła bym... Zaraz. O czym ja myślę? Przecież jestem wojowniczką! Wojowniczki nie mają uczuć. Są bezpośrednie i bezlitosne, ale... jak on zerka na mnie tymi szmaragdowymi oczami... ohh... mogłabym się rozpłynąć... Z myśli, wyciągneła mnie Szpadka. - Hej? Astrid? Wszystko ok? - machała mi rękoma przed twarzą - Yy, tak, co jest? - Jesteśmy przed Twoim domem, widzimy się jutro nie? - Tak, tak, do jutra - Narka. - I pobiegła, zanim zamknełam drzwi widziałam że już się tłukła z bratem... Poszłam od razu do pokoju, położyłam się na łóżku i jeszcze rozmyślałam. Przypomniałam sobie że przez tą Martinę, nie mam smoka... I co ja będę robić w Smoczej Akademi bez smoka? Yhhh... Polecimy po niego innym razem, a już się cieszyłam że będę mieć przyjaciółkę... Zasnełam. Śniło mi się... coś... to było... takie realne! Klęczałam na kolanach, miałam spuszczoną głowę, wokół mnie było mnóstwo ludzi, których na oczy nie widziałam trochę starszych, przedemną, stał ktoś... umięśniony strasznie, jak prawdziwy wiking, dłoni trzymał miecz, słyszałam szepty innych. ,,Zginie?" ,,Zabiję ją." ,,Biedna" ,,Nie chcę na to patrzeć" Wiking się zamachnoł ii ... ''Obudziłam się Obudziłam się następnego dnia o mniej więcej 6. Byłam cała spocona, nie dziwie się, nie był to za milutki sen... Raczej koszmar! Bo jak to nazwać? Wyrok śmierci można rzec... Ale no nic. Za 2 h. zajęcia, więc umyłam się, ubrałam, zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam z domu. Poszłam wolnym krokiem, zmierzając do SA. Będąc w środku, nikogo nie zobaczyłam, nie dziwię się, lekcję dopiero za jakieś 15-20 min. Trochę źle zmierzyłam odległość, myślałam że dojdę później (xd). No cóż, będę musiała poczekać trochę. No ii mamm... nie mineła chwila a zjawił się Czkawka... No tak... on przychodzi wcześniej... I co teraz? Ja tu siedzę na środku areny na tyłku! Pewnie już zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę.. EHH... Zaraz? Gdzie on jest? - Cześć Astrid. - Dopiero się zorientowałam że usiadł obok mnie, uśmiechnął się. - Czeeść - Odśmiechnełam mu :> Siedzieliśmy tak nawet dłuższą chwilę, aż się odezwał. - Too... - ciągnał ostatnią litere - Too... - zrobiłam to samo. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie, zachichotałam a on uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko. - Co dzisiaj na zajęciach? - Zatrzepotałam lekko rzęsami - Y.. wiesz - podrapał z tyłu głowy. - mm - westchnął i popatrzył na mnie. - przepraszam - zrobiłam minę ,, yy? że za co? " - Wczoraj polecieliśmy po Twoją nową przyjaciółkę, a w końcu musiałaś wracać ze Smarkiem - powiedział lekko żartobliwie. - Heh. Nie szkodzi. Kiedy indziej polee.. - chciałam dokończyć ale przerwał mi uśmiechając się - Nie. - Co nie? - Nie. Lecimy dzisiaj (!) - uśmiechnełam się szeroko po czym przytuliłam Czkawkę. - Dziękuję - przytulił mnie mocniej. Wszystko było by fajnie gdyby na arene właśnie weszli wszyscy jeźdźcy. W tym Martina - Ekhemm... - jęknął Śledzik. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie jak poprzeni i popatrzyliśmy trochę zawstydzeni. Wstaliśmy na nogi. - Coś się tu kroi. - szepneła Szpadka, ale dość głośno bym usłyszała, Czkawka zresztą też, posłaliśmy jej złowrogie spojrzenie. Chodź szczerze mówiąc nawet mi to pasowało... Nie żeby coś... - Dzisiaj lecimy znowu na wyspę smoków. - Powiedział - Martina? - spojrzała się na niego. - też chcesz mieć smoka? - Takk. - pokiwała głową. - Dobrzę. - westchnął nadal lekko zdenerwowany. - To lecimy. Martina ty polecisz tym razem ze Smarkiem. - zwrócił się do niej, była zawiedziona, ja za to przeciwnie, byłam wdzięczna. Wszyscy byli już na smokach prócz mnie. - Astrid, poleć ze mną.- Uśmiechnełam się, czym on odpłacił się tym samym. Wystawił rękę i pomógł mi wsiąść na Szczerbatka. '''Next:' Lecieliśmy mniej więcej tyle czasu co wczoraj. Trzymałam się Czkawki za tors. I to nawet nie z tego że chciałam, lecz z tego że leciał najszybciej, gdybym się go puściła, bez wątpienia bym spadła. Ale ma to swoje plusy jak już wspomniałam. Dolecieliśmy. Jestem tu niemial od dwóch dni, ale tą wyspę już pokochałam. Jest piękna. Wszędzie latają smoki, różnych gatunków i różnej barwy. Chodziłam tak po wyspie, by wybrać smoka. Aż natknełam się na niego, a raczej na ,,nią" bo to samica. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Bardzo ładna, żółto-niebieska. Czkawka wytłumaczył jak mam ją oswoić. Wykonałam to bez problemu. Martina także już oswoiła smoka, ale nie przyglądałam się jakiej rasy. Nie bardzo mnie to interesuję. No cóż. Nazwała ją Sesila. Ja moją przyjaciółkę nazwałam Wichura. Od razu się polubiłyśmy. Zaczęłam ją drapać za uchem. Czkawka przyglądał mi się jak to robię. Nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi. Do czasu... . Lecąc na Berk, leciał za mną. ZA MNĄ. On przecież leci zawsze pierwszy! Zwolniłam i zrównałam się z nim. Zauważyłam że nadal na mnie zerka. Tylko po co? Przestawił coś w ogonie Szczerbatka i podleciał do mnie. Zeskoczył na grzbiet Wichury. Usiadł za mną, a ręcę trzymał na moim brzuchu. - Dzisiaj jeszcze coś dodam, tylko się ogarnę bo jeszcze nogi z łóżka nie wyciągnełam Xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania